Bella with a chance
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: what if after Edward left Bella changed her name and moved to Hollywood
1. Chapter 1

Bella with a chance Sonny POV I was walking down the hallway to the cafe to see my cast and Chad now you see I am in love with Chad he is hansome can be sweet at times and I tell he is not going to leave me in the woods anytime Edwerd did.I miss the Cullens you see my name is not sonny monroe it is Bella Swan But after leaving me like that I changed my name and moved in with my ant who I look alot like.  
oh here I am froyo I walked in there sitting in the back was seven Beauiful people staring at me.  
"Bella!" yelled the little picxy who was now hugging me to death.  
"Alce,what are you doing here?"I asked "we are looking for you little sis"said Emmtt putting me in a huge bear hug.  
"Emmtt calm down your emotins are really powerfull"said Jasper "Bella I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you"said Roselie "it is ok,friends"I said "friends"she said hugging me "Bella I am so sorry for atacking you please forgive me"asked Jasper "Jasper I never Blamed you,it was not your fault"I said "hello,Edwerd,Esme,Carlisle"I said "hi Bella"said Esme "hello Bella"said carlisele "Bella I am so sorry for leaving you in the woods like that for what I said,I am so sorry love"said Edwerd "it is ok Edwerd I forgive you"I said "can someone tell me what is going on"said Tawni "whose Bella" asked Portlyn "Sonny what is going on"said Chad putting a hand on my arm "I will explain guy's"I said "you mean,you are going to explain yourself to us right not those mack falls freaks"said Nico "shutup random"said Deven "guy's not now,why are we fighting anyway I think it has gone on long enough think of candy face that Brought us together"I said "you were candy face"said Cloe "I was sleepwalking"I said "you made me so scared I pucked"said Nico "and you made Chad scream like a girl"said Zora "it is not my fault my voice is high"said Chad oh how I wish he would like me back "ok so candy face was not a good Idea"  
"you think"said Trever "now what are you guy's talking about"said Emmtt "I will explain"I said 


	2. Chapter 2

Bella with a Chance

Bella/Sonny's Pov

"Okay, so Mackenzie Falls and So Random were fighting…" I said

We were in the prop house, trying to explain to the Cullens what happened during the 'Candy Face' fiasco. It was kinda hard to tell the story while Chad and Edward were staring at me with the same passion. I gulped and no sound would come out.

"So Sonny said 'Let's go bonding in the woods with Miss. Bittermen!'. Who is surprisingly bitter" Said Tawni, saving me

Nico added, "There was bonding and trust exercising."

"Miss. Bittermen even told us a scary story about Candy Face." Said Trever

Zora's sister Paige rested her chin on the back of her hand, "This is the first time I've heard of this."

"I already knew about this." Said a young girl walking into the already crowded room

"Who are you?" I asked

Chad let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes, "Darla what are you doing here? I told you to stay home."

"Who is she?" I asked again

Edward looked at her with his eyes widen. She looked back at him with a triumph smirk.

"I'm Chad's little darling of a sister. Darla Cooper." She bowed, "I'm just visiting the princess at his castle."

Chad's left eye twitch, "Come on! Please continue with the story."

Before Chad could say anything Deven said,

"Okay. So that night some stuff got destroyed, so we blamed it Candy Face."

"Then I found out that I did it through sleep walking." I laughed

But for some reason I could feel the tense building. Edward whispered to Alice that he could read Darla's thoughts. Darla's face scrunched up as she stared at him.

"Damn leach." She muttered under her breath

Chad looked at her then at Edward, "Leach?"

"Don't try to read minds unless you're allowed too. Brat." She hissed

"What was that!" shouted Emmett

"Be careful!" shouted Alice

Everyone froze and confused. Darla and Chad were staring down the Cullens and vice versa.

My heart stopped as a sweat bead ran down my cheek.

"W-What's going on?"

* * *

Wow, it's been a long time writing this one. The other one was too cramped and I could see much of the words. But Ha I beat you notepad! In your face!

I want to thank RozaHathoway and ilovemydad for reviews. Sorry for the long wait. Hopeful this chapter is better then my first.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella with a Chance

Sonny/Bella's Pov

I stood there and gulped as Darla started down the Cullens. Darla looked angry before storming out the room with Chad slowly following her. I took a peek at Edward. His face was like a perfect mask. Showing no emotions.

My heart was beating fast, if it wasn't for my angry towards him I would run to his arms and tell him that I still love him. But it's different this time because…because I have Chad.

"Bella." Said Alice

I nodded. They didn't need to tell me, they were leaving. My heart started to hurt as I looked at Edward again. It reminded me the time in the forest. Even though it wasn't as dramatic, it still hurt knowing that he's leaving. I just threw on a fake smile and placed a hand over my quickly beating heart.

Tawni placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled as if she knew my pain. I placed a hand over hers, trying to keep myself from crying. As they started to the door I followed them with the same fake smile.

"Edward." I whispered

Then I felt a pair of cold lips on my check. I blushed and a warm smile spread on my face. It felt like he was saying that he wasn't going anywhere. When he retreated he gave me a look, something I hadn't seen before. The look of determination, to win my heart from Chad. Then they left, leaving gossiping people and me.

"Sonny!"

I turned around to see Tawni and Nico staring back at me. Tawni smirked and Nico gave a devilish smile. I knew where this was leading to…

"Whole Story Now!" Said Tawni

I laughed and put my hands up in front of me. My mind started to whirl around, trying to edit my little story but one question popped up. One that kept bothering me and in the end I will be heartbroken. Who did I love more? Chad or Edward? This is too much for me in one day.

* * *

Chad's Pov

Darla was pissed. Too the point of throwing things around and yelling random words about the Cullens. I had to admit, them coming here threw me off but I never expected for them to be vampires. I also hated the way that Edward guy kept looking at her. The feeling of jealousy started to run through my veins.

"Why are they here?" She yelled before throwing another bottle

I watched her conutied her fit and watching her break things. If she could use magic to fix them then I would have kicked her butt. I sat on my leather blue couch and crossed my legs,

"Why are you so angry? They haven't done anything."

She stopped then turned her head towards me.

"You don't know…do you?"

I shook my head, knowing that I was going to have a magic history lesson from her. Even though I was the oldest when it came to magic she was the strongest between the two.

"Vampires and Witches don't get along."

She walked over then plopped on the couch. Her angry seem to die down a bit as she wiped the sweat beads from her forehead.

"There has always been talk about vampires and werewolves that went to war but this even tell you about witches and warlocks at war with them."

I cocked my head to the side and gave a yawn. She glared at me with her blue eyes then kept going.

"During the witch hunting days they use to use us as scapegoats to keep themselves alive." She twisted her face, "Not only that but they use to drink our blood, claiming that it had magical properties."

I opened my mouth but closed it. I wanted to say that the one's that came did no harm but I felt something. Something that told me that even though they didn't cause harm doesn't mean they brought it. A flash of red hair caught my attention to the window and the feeling shot threw me. Sonny is in danger and I got to do everything to stop it.

"Sonny." I whispered under my breath

No matter what name she goes by…it would make me love her less. I jumped up from the couch and started to run towards Sonny's dressing room. The feeling just got more intense.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story =). Guess who got the red hair? Dum Dum Dummm! No but seriously I can't wait for the movie…cause I have no money =(. But I want to thank Ilovemydad, Twilight Gleek, Elena0017, and vampirechic20 for reviews. Thxs for reading. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella with a Chance.

Sonny/Bella's Pov

I stood alone in my room. Trying to keep my mind from spinning anymore than it did. Edward my first love was here. The person who left me in the woods to cry my heart out. The person what made me feel like I could never love a person again. And then there's Chad. He opened my heart without even trying. I love him as much as I love Edward.

I let out a sigh as I thought more into this.

"Hello, Bella."

I snapped my head to where the voice came from. A woman with red hair stood by the opened window. My stomach dropped as my eyes widened. Her red eyes glared at me with hatred.

"Victoria!"

I'm going to die…aren't I?

* * *

Chad's Pov

I had a very bad feeling wash over me, it made my body move faster. When I made it to the closed door I let out a breath. I didn't hear any struggles but the bad feeling wouldn't go away. Placing a hand on the cold door knob and I held my breath as I turned it. The door seemed to open by itself but the scene was shocking.

A red haired woman was holding on to a near lifeless Sonny. She looked at me with a smirk as she bit down on her neck. My body frozed as I felt something built up inside me as I looked at Sonny. Her brown eyes were droopy, almost lifeless. Something inside me was building and building till I couldn't take it anymore. I placed a hand up and the red haired woman flew back, crashing through the window behind her.

Sonny fell to the floor with a loud thump. Crimson red blood started to pool under her neck. I ran to her side and ripped my shirt off my body, covering the wound. My heart was beating out of control as I saw her. I heard a scream behind me. It didn't take a second to know that it was Tawni's voice. I turned my head and shouted,

"CALL 911!"

She dugged into her pockets and pulled out the pink phone. I turned my head back to Sonny, keeping myself from crying as I looked at her almost pale face.

"Sonny."

I sat on the sidewalk with my hands in my pocket. I tried to find the girl that did this to Sonny but she was gone. My lips twisted as I grunted out the word 'Bitch'.

The cold breeze didn't faze me as I was trapped in thought. The big what if questions swirled around in my head. What if I came too late? What if she is alive but the woman was still after her? What if Darla wasn't the only one with power?

* * *

Sonny/Bella's Pov

My body felt cold. Not as cold as Edwards but kinda closed. I don't remember much, but I do remember being attacked by Victoria, and I saw Chad walk into the room. After that everything went dark. Then my worry grew. What if she got him? I would cry but I couldn't move anything. The darkness around me had me engulfed in fear. I don't care if I die but if Chad or Edward gets hurt then I might as well be dead.

"Sonny!"

I heard a girl's voice yell. It sounded like Tawni but I really don't think she would care that much.

"Bella!"

I hear a guy's voice. A very familiar voice, that sounded like it had belonged to an angel. But the darkness was starting to feel so inviting. The fear disappeared so suddenly. But the voice was so much strong then the darkness. I focused myself to open my eyes but it weighed a ton. I blinked a few time before I could open my eyes. When I didn't I saw Edward smiling down on me. It made my body feel warm.

"SONNY!" I heard my cast cry

If I hadn't almost died I probably would have laughed. I looked at Edward and he gave me a wary look. I gave a smile, to show him that I'm okay but he still had that same expression. In the back of my mind I could hear Chad's sister, Darla's voice,

'Dead women shouldn't speak.'

* * *

Thank you, for reading! I want to thank Emilie De Ravin fan 1997, Ilovemydad, and Twilight Gleek for reviews. Hoped you enjoyed it. Peace, Love, and Chocolate!


	5. Chapter 5

Bella with a Chance

Sonny/Bella's Pov

I couldn't sleep. Each time I tired it wouldn't work. I wasn't tired or anything but I wanted to forget Darla's words. They were still haunting me to the point were I question myself if I was dead or not.

'_Dead women shouldn't speak.'_

Her voice dripped of ice and hatred towards me. I didn't know why because I was still alive…I think. To tell the truth I didn't know anymore.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room and saw that I was slowly changing. My skin started to feel a little colder and harder each day. My once brown eyes were slowly turning into a goldish color. It started to scare me. I thought you had to die to become a vampire and that was the only way. Did I die?

* * *

Chad's Pov

Darla sat on my bed side and pulled her legs to her chest. She looked as if she was worn out from something. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"How much you love Sonny?"

A deep blush covered my face. I gulped as I tried to put it into words but it was hard. My mouth fixed to say something but she placed a hand up.

"You must love her alot." She replied in a soft voice, "Chad? What would you do if she dies?"

I let out a breath and thought about the red haired vampire who hurted Sonny. The pain and frusation I felt as I looked at Sonny's body laying there on the floor. The feeling of being powerless as you watch the one you love being hurt.

"I would kill the person who did it then join her."

She let out a small chuckle, "What are you now, Romeo?"

I lay on my bed with my arms spread out, "Its how I feel."

"The Sonny you know is dead."

I snapped my head to the young girl, "What? But she's….!"

Darla looked down at me and then I realized that her dark blue eyes were light blue, meaning that she was using her powers. So the reason why Sonny hasn't died was because…

"She's already dead Chad." She whispered

My eyes widened as I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to keep my screams of anger inside. My body started to shake in rage. I jumped up and pushed myself from the bed and stared accusingly at her,

"You just said that she was dying! What the hell you mean that she's dead! I SAVED HER FROM THAT REDHAIRED VAMPIRE!"

She closed her eyes and cringed as if I was going to hit her. I would never touch her but I was too angry, not at her but myself.

"What spell did you cast?"

She looked around the room and said softly, "A spell to keep her human a little longer."

"Stop the spell." I said calmly

Darla looked at me and slowly shook her head her blond side pony tails swung with her. I got onto my knees and faced her. We both know that if she keep doing this spell it will tap into her life force and die.

"I'm not losing you too Darla.

A tear rolled down Darla's cheek. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me,

"But is I do she'll turn into to them!"

I placed my hands on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug and sobbed out a thank you. I'm sorry Sonny but I will protect you even if you become them. Darla relaxed her body and fell forward into my arms. She fell unconscious because of the spell. I couldn't help but to feel bad for her, she was trying to protect me and what I do…yell at her. What kind of brother am I?

* * *

Sonny/Bella's Pov

I walked into my room and frozed when I saw Edward sitting in my bed. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Edward."

"Bella you need to come with me."

I stared at him as he got up from the bed and walked towards me with an out stretched hand. A part of me wanted to run to him but the other half wanted to grab something and bash his head in for hurting me. He stood inches away from me and placed his hands on the side of my face, softly turning my head towards him. His eyes still held the determination of winning me back. I was happy. I placed a hand one on his hands and leaned into it.

"Bella…"

I closed my eyes and tried to stop from crying as he rubbed his hand against my cheek. I looked up and saw him give a soft smile that made my stomach do back flips. And I loved every second of it. He leaned down and I got up to my tip toes to kiss him until I heard my bedroom door slam open. We both turned our heads towards the sound and there was a blond haired girl standing there. Her red eyes glowed with laughter and death.

"Jane." Growled Edward as he pushed me behind him

"I just wanted to welcome the new vampire for myself." She said in a sickly sweet voice

I felt like I got punched in the stomach as I fell to my knees. Edward turned his head and said my name but I could barley hear him. The words 'It's true' kept repeating in my head and it scared me. This is what I wanted before but now…

* * *

I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank Ilovemydad, Twilight Gleek, happysmiles159, and joanne1305 for reviewing. Peace, love, chocolate!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella with a chance

Sonny's Pov

'What? A vampire? Me?'

That little girl, Jane, walked up and frowned, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"A spell was placed on this one."

Edward turned his head and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

Jane gave a hard long stare at him but then closed her eyes,

"So you never faced a witch before huh?"

Both of us gave her a confused look. She walked up to my bed and sat down, patting the empty space beside her but Edward just stood in place. A smirk grew on her pale and pretty face. She rested both hands on her knees and smiled, looking like an innocent child but the way Edward looked, she was far from it. Her red eyes seemed to be focused on me as she knocked off the black hood with a swing of her head.

"What ever spell it was, it's wearing off now." Then she stared tapping her long skinny fingers on her knees as if she was waiting for something.

"Stay away from her." Edward growled in a low harsh voice

But Jane looked unaffected by it. She sat there, staring at me as if I was about to grow another head. I looked her up and down and noticed that she had something in her cloak. She noticed what I was staring at and pulled it out. It was a sliver dagger.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Edward

"She'll be a newborn Edward. I won't allow it, she should be happy that I'm not going to kill her now." She snapped back

Edward filched but stood his ground. The tension in the air was suffocating; you could cut it with a knife. I opened my mouth but could find the way to fix the words but then my mouth moved on its own,

"What I am then?"

Both looked at me and my trembling body. My hands slowly traveled up to my hair and took a grip on my hair, pulling lightly. The feeling of my reality was slipping but I never noticed by how much. I was finally becoming a vampire but I abandoned that dream when Edward abandoned me in the woods. All I could think about all the friends I made, the fun I had, and Chad. I was going to miss him.

Tears started to cloud up my sight, making Edward and Jane turn into burrs. My head started to feel light headed then my heart started to beat fast. Really fast. My chest felt as if it was on fire. I clutched my chest in a failed attempt to stop the pain but it didn't do anything. Edward turned around and fell to his knees and placed his cold hands on my shoulders. I looked up at Edward, who was only a burr in my eyes, and smiled. Then I collapsed into his arms with his screams of my name as I fall into the darkness that awaited me.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I stood over Darla as I pulled up her pink blanket to cover her up. Thankful that she helped me off anyways she could. I really do owe her now. She let out a soft sigh before turning in her sleep.

'It was cute.'

Then I felt something running down my face. I ran my fingers on my cheek and brought it to my eyes. It was tears. The sudden realization of losing Sonny was getting to me but it felt much worst. As if she was dying and I could feel it. My body stared to hurt everywhere and I fell to the floor. My body fell with a bam as I clutched my hands over my chest.

"Shit." I hissed

I tried to push myself up but it felt as if someone was weighting me down. I looked at Darla's bed, hoping that she wasn't seeing this. The last thing I want is to worry her anymore. My trembling hand grabbed the brown carpeted floor in order to focus on something other then the pain but then all a sudden it stopped.

'You're a strong one.'

I was lying on the floor knowing that someone was watching me. Using me as entertainment. But the question was who or what was it? I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. My body felt useless. I couldn't move anything. Then I sensed something else in the room. Who ever it was, kicked me in the side and forced me to roll over. I winced in pain and saw a little boy about Darla's age standing over me. His red eyes staring daggers at me. He bent down and placed a hand on my cheek, running a finger against it but it felt like he was cutting my skin. When he pulled back, I noticed his pale finger was caked with crimson blood. He brought it to his face and ran his tongue over it while staring at me.

"Chad." He purred as he continued licking his finger

I felt really uncomfortable about this. I took a peek at Darla and saw that she was alright but he's attention seemed to by focused on me, I would like to keep it that way.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Want to thank Bunniez8D and xxsakurarokzxx for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
